


Water the Fields

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...TO THE DEATH, Gen, Hotel Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Magnus should have known.





	Water the Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



"I don't understand how you can organic garden to the death," Magnus said.

Alex shrugged. "You can do anything to the death here. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"But gardening," Magnus said, even as he knew better. At least this was something he might be good at. Frey had the whole 'bountiful harvest' thing going on, after all.

Of course, when they got to the classroom, there were two Disir at the door, holding axes. "Welcome, einherjar. Today you will learn to use the best pesticide-free fertilizer there is. Blood."

"Of course," Magnus grumbled. 

Alex grinned. "Can't wait."


End file.
